


Angel Stamina

by DeancebraArt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angel stamina, M/M, NSFW Art, Soft and Fluffy, seriously, smut bingo, the art is very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeancebraArt/pseuds/DeancebraArt
Summary: NSFW art





	Angel Stamina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePornFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePornFairy/gifts).



> This piece of art is a gift for the wonderfull [Aleeliah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bummedyourfag) who has inspired me to great amounts of porn and has turned out to be a wonderful and supporting friend as well.
> 
> There is a company fic written by the lovely [Adaille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaille/) which I suspect will be up later today. Let me just say it is hot rather than fluff and for sure worth a read. 
> 
> I hope you have a wonderfull day Alee and please enjoy your gift ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> I also figured after making the art that it was perfect for my Angel Stamina square for destiel smut bingo this year. You can enjoy this and [other art on my tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/deancebra-art)

[](https://ibb.co/gkxrDp)


End file.
